Already Home
by Litacanrana45
Summary: When Katara is captured by a Fire Nation Fleet and imprisoned at the palace, Zuko is forced to revisit lingering feelings from Ba Sing Se. Unsure where his destiny lies, a visit with his Uncle reveals more than he is ready to face. He knows his destiny is to help the Avatar, but does not anticipate how twined it will become with a woman who initially hated him. Katara x Zuko
1. Chapter 1

_"When faith is kneeling by his bed of death, And innocence is closing up his eyes, Now if thou would'st, when all have given him over, From death to life, thou might'st him yet recover."_

Aang's mind woke before his body did; a light that seemed to be persistently getting brighter hit his closed eyelids and forced him to stir in discomfort, his body protesting against the sudden movement. His brow furrowed in confusion as his mind fought against empty memories. Struggling to open his eyes, his body felt too constricted for taking normal breaths of air and the tension forced him to pry them open completely, meeting painfully with the harsh light engulfing the room.

It was as if his mind was having trouble comprehending his own thoughts. Aang stayed lying still, allowing his eyes to adjust to his surroundings, longing to be back in the tranquil darkness he had woken from moments before. He tried to focus on his surroundings, but a dense cloud in his vision was rendering it impossible. Once his senses started returning to him, a sharp pain caused his eyes to snap shut and a miserable groan escaped his lips. The sensation passed quickly, however, and he decided to get up while he was able.

He looked to his left and right and noticed red silk laid beneath his frail body, but the strenuous act of pushing himself up distracted him from considering it any further. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed forced out another painful groan as he anchored his hands to his knees to steady himself. Looking to the floor, his head swam uncomfortably, his eyes struggling to focus on any one thing. He shook his head impatiently and the discomfort subsided, finally allowing coherent thoughts to come to his attention. Resting his hand to his chest, he finally discovered what was making his breathing feel so constricted. Wrapped tightly around his abdomen were clean bandages, as well as around the joints on his thin legs.

"Ungh – what happened?"

His voice echoed roughly, sounding strained and groggy in the large, empty room. That was when he took notice to where he was, and his head snapped hastily to his left where he saw a familiar layout of meditation mats, lanterns dancing brightly, and red banners strewn about the room. He gasped when realization hit of where he could be and what must have happened. Frantically looking behind him, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw an oversized banner with the Fire Nation insignia plastered across it.

"Oh no."

Panic swept through him, his mind racing to recall any sort of memories from before waking up. When nothing came to him, a new fear took precedence – where were his friends? Sokka, Toph, Appa, _Katara?_ Jumping to his feet, he pressed his body to the door and cracked the heavy metal object open slightly, looking into the dark halls for any threat of danger. Seeing no one, he stumbled out roughly, using his staff to help hold up his weakened frame. His body felt unusually heavy, like a 2-ton boulder was pressing down on his shoulders, and he quickly wondered how long he had been out for – if his wobbly legs were any indication, it must have been for quite some time. He faltered as another sharp pain shot through his back and resorted to using the wall as a support to keep going. Guiding himself lamely along the hall, he proceeded to turn the corner down a new corridor when he stopped in his tracks. He saw them before he heard them – two Fire Nation soldiers talking casually at the end of the hall, one very large and husky, the other so short he barely reached the larger man's elbow.

Aang gasped soundlessly and darted back against the wall and out of sight. He stood breathlessly, panicked of how he was going to be able to fight his way out of an enemy ship when he could barely walk. Without much strategy, he jumped out from behind the wall and hastily whipped his staff towards the men. He continued on without hesitation, trying to run as fast as his bruised body would take him. His gust of wind did little to distract the guards as they were quick to catch up to him.

"Hey! Wait!"

Aang looked back nervously as he heard the stocky man yelling after him, but he pushed on, managing to reach the stairs where he could feel the cool sea air calling to him. Reaching the top, he leapt impatiently, _planning_ to use his glider to flee, but caught the top stair and stumbled, his staff flying out of his grasp and skidding to a halt in front of another set of guards. One was leaning down to the floor and Aang was surprised to see his pet lemur on the receiving end of an ear rub.

"Momo?"

Aang stood up slowly and the little lemur jumped to his shoulders, licking his face affectionately as the young boy looked on utterly perplexed. A new voice chimed in, one Aang recognized and he had never been happier to hear his ridiculous nickname then in that moment.

"Twinkletoes! That's gotta be you!"

He watched as Toph and Katara, who had been standing near the edge of the boat, turned and ran to him in excitement and soon, he was surrounded by all of his friends.

"Aang, you're awake!"

Aang heard Katara's relieved voice and it immediately calmed him. Still, after the scare below deck, his adrenaline was now wearing off and he was starting to feel each of his bumps and bruises.

"Are you sure? It feels like I'm dreaming." He said groggily, rubbing his eyes lazily.

As he pulled his hands down, he was surprised to have Katara pulling him into a tight embrace, enveloping him in her intoxicating aroma. As she stepped away, a new figure approached, but Aang couldn't make out who it was due to the ugly Fire Nation mask over their face. He had a fair guess though, once he heard the young man's voice.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy!"

"Sokka?"

It was all too much for the young monk to handle, he had no idea where they were, why they were there, or _how_ they got there. That and the fact his body was screaming its protests against the strain he had just put it through – his energy was close to zero. Not able to hold himself up anymore, the last thing he remembered was seeing his friends rushing to catch him as a shrill voice called out.

_"Uh oh! Somebody catch him he's gunna – "_

* * *

Aang came to a short time later and sat up slowly, holding his head in obvious discomfort. Sokka wrapped a cloak around the airbender's bare shoulders as the cool night air nipped chillingly at his warm body, causing tiny goose bumps to form over his exposed skin. Aang looked up to Katara who knelt in front of him. He was so troubled over his current situation that he couldn't even take the time to appreciate her expressive, caring eyes he loved _so_ much. All his brain could comprehend was something bad had happened.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am _I_ the only who who's completely out of it?"

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad." Katara cautioned quickly as Aang started working himself up from having no knowledge of what had happened to him.

Aang froze in his tensed position and listened to her words. Slowly, he closed his eyes and brought his hand back to his abdomen, exhaling a relaxing breath. Katara smiled, her deep blue eyes sparking happily in the moonlight.

"I like your hair."

Aang's eyes bulged open at her compliment and grabbed at his head in a panic, stunned to feel thin pricks of fine hair poking at his hands.

"What? I have hair?! How long was I out?"

"A few weeks."

Aang deflated, but Katara's smile helped keep his spirits up just a bit. Her smile soon faltered however, when a man approached them, his deep voice cutting through their easy conversation.

"Everything okay?"

"We're _fine_ dad." Katara answered harshly, turning her head away from the tall, dark-skinned man. Aang looked up and was met with eyes that matched Katara's and knew immediately who this man was.

"I'm Hakoda – Katara and Sokka's father." He introduced, extending his hand warmly to the young boy.

Aang made to stand to introduce himself as well, but Katara placed her hand on his shoulder and pressed him back down, not bothering to look to Hakoda as she spoke.

"He knows who you are – I just called you dad didn't I?" Katara's hostility surprised Aang; he was aware that Hakoda had been gone fighting the war for a majority of Sokka and Katara's youth, so the fact Katara didn't seem ecstatic to have this time with her father confused him. Aang noticed Hadoka's face fall a bit, but regardless, he did not falter.

"I guess you're right."

Aang looked to Katara quickly before sliding her hand off of his shoulder, a warm smile surfacing on his face as he extended his hand.

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

"It's an honor to meet you." Hakoda said, gripping Aang's thin arm. Katara huffed in annoyance before snapping once again.

"Great, great, so now you guys have finally met. So would you mind giving us a little privacy?"

Katara stared at her father, seemingly blind to the hurt expression on his face. He stood in silence for a moment before responding a quiet, "of course." Aang watched him walk away – a strength in his step, but an obvious sadness lingering.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" It seemed pretty obvious _something _had happened between the two but Katara turned to him in utter surprise.

"What? No, not at all, why would you say that?"

Aang looked at her quizzically, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing or if he was just the biggest idiot in the world. He just shrugged but the motion sent a sharp pain through his back and he clutched at it gravely.

"Maybe we should go downstairs, you need a healing session."

Katara looked to him in concern as he nodded painfully. He reached his arm to wind around her shoulders and she complied, becoming his crutch as she helped him up and carefully back to the room he had woken up in. He sat on a meditation table as she gingerly removed his wraps, the fresh air soothing on his wound. He dropped his head as Katara pulled water to her hands, pushing the glowing substance into the star shaped gash.

"Tell me where the pain feels most intense."

Aang squeezed his eyes shut as the pressure from the water pressed around the sensitive areas of his injury, a groan escaping painfully from his lips.

"A little higher."

Katara moved her hands up, and as she did that, the healing water sent a piercing pain through Aang's body, the jolt sending him into an odd acting Avatar state. He saw himself back in the Crystal Catacombs, the Dai Li soldiers and Zuko before him as he rose in a blinding white light in the Avatar state. He pulled out of his vision and sighed.

"Wow, you're definitely in the right area there."

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there." She said, beginning to pull the water back. "Let me just see if I can – " But her words were cut off as Aang's body shot up, his arrows glowing white as he was thrown back into the catacombs.

He saw flashes of himself, his body lighting up with electricity – Katara looking over him, tears streaming down her face, gripping his lifeless body in her hands. Aang snapped out of it again, but this time his eyes were wide with understanding and fear.

"I went down. I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that – I was gone! But you brought me back." Aang held his head, unbelieving he had come so close to death.

"I just used the Spirit Water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did, exactly."

Aang turned to her, exhausted, but grateful.

"You saved me."

Katara bent over and placed her hand on Aang's face gently, smiling kindly.

"You need your rest."

It didn't take much for Aang to fall asleep after Katara left – but his dreams were full of lightning and images of Katara's tear-stricken face.

The sun was shining merrily early the next day as the gang sat in a circle eating noodles and filling in the rest of the gaps Aang had missed while being injured.

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone – well, not completely alone," Sokka reminisced happily, imaging the Earth King with his loyal companion. "Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling West – we crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships but none of them have bothered us."

"So what now?" Aang asked after letting everything soak in. A shadow passed over his pale form as Hakoda stepped in to answer.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan."

"It's _Sokka's_ invasion plan." Katara cut in harshly. Her father looked down to her as her icy stare darted away from him

"Yes – Sokka's plan." He couldn't mask his confusion, but continued on anyways. "We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies. But the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a rag-tag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke." Sokka interjected enthusiastically, pointing to the two bodies Aang had ran into the previous night below deck.

"Good to see you again, Aang." Pipsqueak's deep voice boomed merrily.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage. We have a _secret_!" Sokka whispered to emphasize its importance. He quickly scanned the ship with his eyes before looking back to Aang, cupping his hand to his mouth and still whispering. "You!"

"Me?"

"Yup! The whole world thinks you're dead. Isn't that great?!" Sokka threw his arms into the air in obvious joy, but Aang looked on in horror.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news?! That's terrible!"

"No, it's great! That means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won't be expecting you on day of black sun."

"No, no, no, no, no. You have _no_ idea – this is _so_ messed up!" Aang grabbed at his face in disbelief as he turned his back to the others. How could they _possibly_ think the world thinking him dead was a good thing?!

When he turned to continue his argument, he took in Sokka's confused expression. Angry coursed through him – he _really_ didn't get it. Fed up, he shut his mouth and stormed off. Sokka managed a step in attempt to chase after him, but Katara caught his arm.

"This is probably a lot for him to take in; maybe we should give him some space for a little while." Sokka looked to his sister and considered her suggestion, ultimately nodding in agreement.

Aang went to his room and sat in his bed for what felt like hours. His head was swimming with this new information. The world _couldn't_ think he was dead – he was their last hope to end the war. If they thought he was gone, then what kind of chaos was ensuing? The thought made him sick – he failed, _again._

Lost in his miserable thoughts, he jumped when the large metal door swung open to his room.

"Hey Aang!" Toph was uncharacteristically cheery as Katara and Sokka followed in behind her. Aang sat up, holding his ribs tenderly. "We're going into town to get some dinner."

As if on cue, Aang's stomach growled greedily and he hovered his hand over the source.

"Well, I _am_ pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea."

"Here, tie this around your head. It'll cover your arrow." Sokka instructed, extending a red sash to the young monk. Aang scowled at the suggestion.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly!" He spit bitterly, lying back on the bed with his back to his friends.

"Aang, common, be practical."

"You guys go ahead without us – we'll catch up with you." Katara suggested, passing Sokka to sit on Aang's bed. Toph left with the young water tribe warrior and Katara watched as Aang tapped his finger on the thin mattress.

"I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed." He felt her soft hand fall comfortingly on his shoulder, but he didn't want her comfort. He sat up quickly, effectively brushing it off.

"You're right, I don't. But the problem is – I _did_ fail."

"Aang, that's not true." Katara insisted, trying to reason with the distraught monk.

"It _is_ true. I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there! But I lost. And now the Earth Kingdom is falling for good."

"It's not for good. Remember, there's still a plan. The invasion!" Aang knew Katara was trying to make him feel better but her attempt to ignore the reality of the situation just made Aang more agitated. Suddenly not able to take it anymore, he snapped.

"And I hate the invasion plan too! I don't want you or anyone else risking their lives to fix _my_ mistakes!" Aang hollered hotly, ripping the Fire Nation banner down violently as Katara watched it flutter to the floor, covering Aang's glider. "I've always known I would have to face the Fire Lord – but now I know I need to do it alone."

"Aang – "

"Katara, _please_. Just go. Please." Aang's defeated voice deflated Katara and she turned and did as he requested. Before exiting, she turned to him one last time.

"Is there anything you need?"

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back."

After Katara had left, Aang struggled with what he should do. The consequences of his defeat weighed heavily over him – he had already disappeared once. Leaving the world to believe he did so again was tearing him up inside, the others didn't understand that.

The airbender bent over, ignoring the aching in his ribs as he gripped the firm wooden body of his glider in his hands. He looked to the small window in his room that framed the now darkened sky beyond. He could hear the crashing of the waves around the ship as if they were calling to him. He pushed the window down completely and propped himself into the frame, looking up to the moon trying to peek out behind thick grey clouds. He took a deep breath, taking one last look into his room and whispering a silent apology in his head before leaping from the ship and into the night sky.

* * *

**So here is the start to my new story, hopefully this one goes a bit better. This chapter is purposely short because 1. It is practically scene for scene from the show, thus boring and not requiring much creative efforts 2. I just wanted to create the setting starting off in a point of view not Katara's or Zuko's. Chapter two should be up relatively quickly.**

**Odd little fact - for the LONGEST time I have attached the song Already Home by Thousand Foot Krutch to Zuko and Katara, the lyrics always made me think of Zuko, the song describing his struggles and ultimately choosing his love for Katara over everything else. So that is where the title came from :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power, and the fear of freedom shrinks and vanishes. You are free._

Katara had left Aang in hopes he would come to accept what had happened on his own. She knew he was vulnerable with something she could not relate to, and for that she did not push him like her maternal instincts usually inclined her to do. It still left her uneasy and as a result, spent most of the evening pacing up on deck. The sound of the crashing waves against their sturdy ship soothed her and she relished in the rays of the powerful moon above when it managed to find open sky amidst the dark billowing clouds.

Sokka and Toph had returned to the ship a few hours later stocked with ample amounts of goods to be cooked for the next few weeks and a bag of deliciously smelling cooked food to be consumed that night. The group sat in a small circle and ate greedily – they had been living off of noodles and broth for so long that the common, solid food seemed like a delicacy. Katara was so voracious that she barely noticed the spices burning at her taste buds and before she even allowed herself to taste the food, it was gone. She leaned back, gratified with a stomach full of nutritious food and noticed that the others were acting with similar satisfied responses. Katara felt her eyes weighing down as her full belly unleashed a wave of fatigue. As she forced herself to her feet, she chuckled as Toph forcefully pushed Sokka over who was rifling through their bag of groceries for seconds.

"We have to ration, Snoozles! No seconds!" She warned and Sokka's face dropped from surprise to disappointment.

"I'm going to take Aang some dinner." Katara announced, not wanting the same treatment Sokka had just received for poking through the supplies. She pulled out the last heated dish from the pile for that night and allowed the familiar smell of broth to assault her senses. She was immediately thankful she was not a vegetarian, or she would be subjected to another night of the bland noodles – Aang never seemed to mind, though. She took advantage of Toph's distraction of berating Sokka's inability at self control and snuck a ripe looking mango into her hands before hurrying to the stairs leading below deck.

Katara opened the large metal door to the young monk's room and stepped in, expecting to see him still curled up on his bed. When her eyes landed on the empty mess of blood red sheets, her eyes darted throughout the room to realize its confines were empty. She didn't have to search the rest of the ship to know she wouldn't find him – suddenly, his last words rang through her head. _"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back." _

"Oh, no." The tray of food dropped from her hands and bounced awkwardly off the floor, the contents splattering throughout the room. Fear coursed through her. _ He's still hurt! He could barely walk earlier – how could he do something so irresponsible?! _She thought in a panic before turning on her heal and running above deck.

Despite her anger, she went to the one person she knew would know what to do. Her father was talking quietly with Bato when he noticed her hasty approach. Regardless of her hostile attitude towards him lately, his heart instantly melted at seeing the tears glazing her eyes. Bato realized something was wrong and quickly excused himself so the pair could speak.

"What's wrong Katara?" She had to look away to stop the tears from overflowing when she heard her father's soft voice. She gathered her voice, though it still came out shaky.

"He left."

"What?"

"Aang – he just took his glider and disappeared. He has this _ridiculous_ notion that he has to save the world alone, that it's all _his_ responsibility."

"Maybe that's his way of being brave."

"It's _not_ brave! It's _selfish _and _stupid_!" She shouted, throwing her arms to the side in protest. Hakoda flinched in surprise at the motion and at her anger as she continued. "We could be helping him! And I know the world needs him but doesn't he know we need him too? How could he just leave us behind?!"

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" Realization finally hit the middle-aged man. He finally understood where Katata's hostility had stemmed from.

"How could you leave us dad?" Her eyes were accusing and full of pain. "I mean, I know we had Gran Gran and she loved us, but, we were just so _lost_ without you." She finally broke down, the tears falling freely as she covered her face with her hands and cried.

"I'm so sorry Katara." Hadoka said gently, approaching his daughter and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She glanced to him, and seeing the loving look he was giving her, she couldn't help but throw herself into his arms.

"I understand why you left – I _really _do. And I know you had to go – so _why_ do I still feel this way? I'm so sad and _angry_ – and hurt." Her voice cracked and she sobbed once again as Hadoka tightened his grip around her small frame.

"I love you more than _anything_. You and your brother are my entire_ world_. I thought about you every day I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache."

Katara gripped onto her father tighter, his words settled over her and she realized how much better she now felt. Once her tears subsided, she spoke what she knew he deserved to hear.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

"It's okay. I understand now, and you had every right to be angry."

"I'm glad we're together now."

"Me too." Hadoka smiled and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Their sentimental moment was short lived when Hakoda suddenly gripped Katara's shoulders and ushered her towards the main deck of the boat where the others were still huddled together, talking casually.

"Enemy ship approaching – quickly, this way!" Even with her father's words, Katara struggled to peer over his shoulder to confirm what had him panicked. A wave of fear coursed through her when she saw the red sails of a Fire Nation ship quickly gaining on them.

As Katara and Hakoda neared the others, Toph was the first to perk up at the stomping of their rapid pace, effectively ending her conversation with Sokka, Smellerbee and the Duke. Sokka stiffened and observed his surroundings, his eyes landing on the approaching ship just as his father and sister passed by him. He quickly pushed Toph towards the stairs leading below deck where she met Katara who gripped onto the young girl tightly. Katara could feel her stomach knot in anticipation and fear – she prayed this was a common occurrence on the sea with Fire Nation vessels and that they were merely stopping to pass on information or a friendly word, but realizing this was the first time any passing ship had given them any sort of recognition, she had a hard convincing herself they would escape without trouble.

Anxious from the sudden commotion, Momo jumped onto Toph's shoulders and hid behind her head in fear as Smellerbee and the Duke threw a large tarp over Appa who was lying comfortably in a cargo hold.

It seemed only a matter of moments before the enemy ship had caught up to them and was lowering a large metal bridge to connect the two together. It settled with a loud clank and three large men crossed the smooth surface. Katara stared coldly at the man in front, the only one out of the three not concealing his face with an unnerving faceless mask. The man had a steely expression, one of a savage authority. He had a dark burly beard in contrast to his fair complexion outlining defined cheekbones typical of Fire Nation nationalities. He was no bigger than Hakoda or Bato, but the way he carried himself made him seem like he had a much larger appearance. Katara's father did not miss a beat when the domineering man stopped in front of the two, bowing respectfully as any soldier would.

"Commander."

"Why is your ship off course? You should be heading towards Ba Sing Se with the rest of the Western Fleet to offer aid in the occupation!" The commander's voice remained even, so deep his words sounded like a low growl.

"Yes sir, we were on course to do so but received new orders days ago to deliver some cargo back to the Fire Nation." Hakoda lied easily; Katara was impressed with her father's ability to stay calm and collected.

"Ah – I see. I suppose this information was not worth Admiral Chen's time to pass on to me."

"I'm sure Admiral Chen meant no disrespect, sir."

The Commander growled in response, annoyance lacing his hard features as Hakoda offered his assurance.

"Next time we will make sure all course changes are sent by messenger hawk straight away."

The man nodded, seeming to believe Hakoda and Bato's act. The Water Tribe men bowed once more and returned to the center of the ship, expecting the intruding men to leave without further incident. Katara tried to listen to the commander as he dipped his head towards the soldier on his left who appeared to be whispering something to him, an uneasy feeling falling over her.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Katara whispered urgently to Toph who seemed to be zoned in on her surroundings. The Commander turned his back to the fake crew but did not move to leave. Katara could see Toph concentrating as one soldier ran over the bridge.

"They know!"

Toph made no attempt at concealing herself anymore; their ploy had not worked. Toph wasted no time in attacking, trying to deflate any chance of them doing any damage to anyone or anything. She reached her hand to the metal floor and squeezed her strong fingers, the metal bending to her will and running in a line to the two men. The Commander saw it coming and side stepped the attack, but the other soldier faltered and fell overboard along with the metal bridge that had connected the two ships.

With their leader on a ship of imposters, the crew acted quickly. Before the ships lost their close proximity, a number of the men jumped the gap onto the overtaken vessel. Katara was surprised at how agile the soldiers were considering they were wearing a body of metal armor. She figured it had to add an extra fifty pounds, _at least, _to their frames and their obvious strength worried her. Still, without hesitation she jumped from her hiding spot and joined in on the fight as her brother pulled out his boomerang and her father and Bato took on soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. Fire soared from all directions; Katara pulled water from the ocean and created coils of stinging whips, managing to dematerialize much of the blazing fire around her.

She fought with everything she had. Being surrounded by her element, she felt unstoppable and was soon their biggest asset. She had indeed come a long way from a few months previously when she was still struggling to form basic water whips. Now, she was controlling the ocean, its massive form rolling in harmony to her movements.

Boulders started flying through the air and, upon inspection, noticed the Fire Nation ship had large catapults aboard, all loaded with large rocks. Another boulder came barreling towards the ship but Toph was able to catapult a boulder of her own right into the oncoming attack with her perfect, blind precision. The incredible force of the two masses collided and exploded into tiny pebbles and harmless dust that sprinkled itself into the ocean.

The soldiers did not miss a beat as the blip in their attack did not do damage to their persistence. Quicker than Toph could keep up with, another boulder, much larger in size, was released and slammed into the starboard side of the ship. The metal twisted and bent from the impact revealing a large gaping hole that was quickly taking on water. Katara rushed to the side of the vessel and pulled the water over the massive hole, flattening her hands rigidly that caused the water to freeze as a protective shield. The ship stopped taking on water, but Katara knew the ice would not hold up long in the warm ocean water. They had to get away and _fast._

The Commander screamed in frustration as he realized the young girl had put a stop to their damage and quickly turned to his men

"Get the girl!" He barked angrily, thrusting a fist of fire towards Hakoda.

Katara's head jerked from the Commander's voice to his men who were now zoned in on her. She stood her ground and mounted an attack of ice daggers and water whips, both thrown with tremendous force. Their numbers proved to be superior and the combined fire bending instantly diffused her attacks. Realizing she was at a handicap, she ran to regroup with the others.

Regardless of the number of soldiers now trailing her, her friends and family were still being attacked by soaring boulders – some now even engulfed in fire – and were oblivious to her distress. Katara ran, her father and brother in her sights when arms snatched her from behind. A large, beefy man wrapped his tree truck arms tightly around her own, holding them firmly against her body. She yelped and bucked up in an attempt to break free but her actions were futile.

"No, let me go! Dad, Sokka!"

The distressing cry of his daughter triggered Hakoda's fatherly instincts as he snapped his head in her direction, his sights landing on the soldier now containing Katara. He ran fiercely towards her as Sokka simultaneously released his boomerang. As the weapon sailed through the air, Hakoda fought through soldiers blocking his path. Katara peered up and noticed the boomerang heading towards them and quickly ducked right as the harsh, sturdy wood connected with the soldier's face. There was a sickening crunch as he released his grip on Katara and grasped his nose, blood draining profusely from his nostrils. As she peered behind her, her eyes caught sight of significant blood stains now on the shoulders of her blue dress. She swiped Sokka's boomerang from the ground and ran into her father's arms who guided her back to her brother. She handed him his weapon with a smile of gratitude before he was pulled away to aid Bato. Katara lifted her arms, ready to send a massive wave towards their enemies, when she heard her father gasp in pain. Her eyes shot open in panic, the water dropping from her grasp, as she looked towards him; two soldiers overpowering him, one punching him so hard across his face blood projected from his gaping mouth. As Hakoda's head whipped to the side from the force of the blow, the other hit the back of his now exposed skull. She heard the sickening thud and watched as he fell limply to the deck floor.

"No!" She shrieked in fear, her mother's face flashing before her eyes for just a second – she would _not_ let her father share that fate.

Katara's vision blackened, all she could see was her father lying in a bloodied heap on the ground. Adrenaline pumped through her as she ran towards him, the soldiers ready to set him ablaze as she pulled up as much water as she could, pushing it towards the men so ferociously they were knocked overboard.

Katara knelt next to her father and checked for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt one and quickly brought water into her hands. She lowered the glowing substance to Hakoda's head and just before she was able to touch it, a strong hand clasped around both of her wrists, the other hand swiftly tying a coarse rope around them securely and pulling her away from her unconscious father.

Katara pulled and fought but the man, who she recognized as the Commander, had made fast work and she was immobilized before she could even register it had happened.

Sokka turned to the scuffle and saw his father lying unconscious on the ground and his sister being dragged towards the enemy ship.

"No! Katara!"

Sokka ran as fast as he could, his boomerang wielded once again before the general stopped. He grabbed a handful of Katara's hair and roughly jerked it back as his closed fist hovered next to her face, fire extruding from his rough knuckles. The flame was far enough not to touch Katara's face but close enough that the unbearable heat was causing her to whimper and pull away from the source. He held her securely and she looked to Sokka with a blurred vision, tears glazing her large blue eyes.

"That's enough of that little toy, kid. Throw it again and I'll burn your sister's face off." The man warned angrily. Sokka froze in place and immediately dropped the boomerang to the ground in defeat. "Unless you want to see your Waterbender die, you'll all stop your attacks _now_!" The commander bellowed and all of Katara's allies froze. The Fire Nation soldier's all held their positions a moment longer to make sure no one would throw any extra punches.

"Please, let her go – take me if you need a prisoner." Sokka pleaded, dropping to his knees and holding his arms out to surrender himself.

Her brother's gesture caused the tears burning at her eyes to fall freely and the general laughed mockingly at the young warrior.

"What would I want with a worthless non-bender?" With his ship re-approaching, Katara knew these last few moments were all she had. "Besides…"

He jerked Katara's head back again and grazed his lips against her ear from behind, the act causing her to release a whimper of pain.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe – all of the southern waterbenders are supposed to be _dead_." He growled the last word into her ear dangerously. Another large metal plank clanked against their ship once again and the Commander peered to his men, jerking his head towards it in a non-verbal order. They hustled over and the cruel man followed, edging backwards with Katara still firmly in his grip.

"Fire Lord Ozai will be _so_ interested to meet you." Sokka lunged forward at his words, desperation taking over and the Commander acted. He let the flame blaze in his hand, just for a moment, but it was enough. The flame burned at Katara's cheek and she screamed in pain. Sokka froze and his face paled immediately.

"Did you think I was bluffing, boy?! Take another step and I'll disfigure her permanently."

Katara tried to shake off the painful burning; she did not want to waste her last moments of seeing her brother to be taken from her due to tears of pain. The commander took no effort to be gentle with her as he jerked and pulled her over the plank and eventually onto the foreign ship. She tripped over her own feet before being pushed roughly into two new sets of hands. Looking through her tear soaked lashes, she watched as the plank was retracted, severing the connection between the two. She felt herself falling into a panic as she jerked her head to the ship holding her friends and family and watched as Sokka ran to the edge of the ship, watching as they drifted away, her eyes connecting with her older brother's as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'll be okay Sokka, watch out for the others!" She had all but forgotten the burn on her face as the men pulled her roughly towards the stairwell leading below deck. She watched as Sokka shook in despair and she nearly collapsed at the heartbreaking sight. "I love you!" She managed to yell before being consumed into darkness.

The image of Sokka's heartbroken face burned in her mind. She felt so numb she had all but given up walking on her own; the men simply dragged her heavy feet down dim metal corridors. Her cheek burned, but the pain didn't compare to the hallow feeling in her chest. She knew the injury wasn't severe and probably wouldn't even leave a mark once it healed. What concerned her more was what now lie ahead for her – if the commander's words were any indication, she was on her way to the Fire Nation Capital to meet the Fire Lord.

A loud crash startled Katara out of her mixture of thoughts as she was shoved forcefully forward.

"In you go, peasant."

Katara hissed as her knees connected with the metal floor, the jagged edges cutting into her flesh harshly. She turned to watch the atrocious men slam the caged door shut, locking the structure with a clink.

"We hope you enjoy your stay." The shorter of the two mocked, his comrade elbowing him with a chuckle as they turned on their heel and left.

She stood up, her hands still bound in front of her, but now that she had time she began wriggling against the rope to hopefully be free of the restraints. There was a small window in her cell, so small and high she could barely see out of it. She stood to her tippy toes and peered out at the sea and saw their ship in the distance – not as far away as she hoped they'd be. She suddenly feared they were attempting to follow them or attack again – she knew if they did they would lose. Suddenly, she heard the Commander's low evil voice bark an order that made her blood run cold.

"Send everything we've got! Burn that ship down and everyone in it!"

Her heart pounded frantically in her chest as she pulled desperately at the ropes. The hasty knot began to loosen and she pulled so roughly that the ropes began to cut into her skin. Ignoring the stinging pain, she managed to loosen them enough to pull one out forcefully before the now-useless rope fluttered to the ground.

She didn't have to be in front of the water to call it, that much she knew. She could still feel it all around her and beneath her feet, so she pushed and pulled with her hands, the ship rocking in response. Katara could hear the pattering of the soldier's feet against the deck above and she focused all of her energy on one enormous wave. The clicking of the catapult handle ticked like a time bomb and Katara knew she didn't have much time. She took in a deep breath and then with one strong thrust, sent the wave towards her ally's ship. She heard whispers of confusion above as she peered through her window, watching as her wave carried her brother, father, and friends out of sight and to safety.

Katara sat down slowly, relief and sadness hitting her in harmony.

"They're getting away!"

"Where did that tidal wave come from?"

"Turn around, follow them!"

Katara heard various voices shouting in confusion, footsteps indicating they were moving quickly to change course. That was fine – they'd never catch up to them.

"QUIET!" She heard the commander's throaty bark and he was livid. "Do NOT change our course – let them run. The Fire Lord will not be concerned with them; we have their biggest asset – whom I've apparently underestimated." He added angrily. "Get back to your posts! Do NOT disturb me – I am going to have a _word_ with our prisoner."

Katara tensed as the commotion above deck subsided and deafening silence encased her. She got to her feet and readied herself, willing to defend herself by any means necessary. The heavy footsteps came quickly and she saw the commander rear his ugly head. He stopped at the caged door and looked at her – her arms up, fists closed tightly, but he did not look amused.

"You're more trouble than I gave you credit for. These quarters obviously will not do for a Waterbender who is surrounded by her element."

He unlocked the door and stepped in. Katara immediately lunged at the man in a desperate attempt to fight. She clawed at his face and with everything she had, hooked her right hand onto his jaw, right in the area Sokka always called the "sweet spot." The blow felt it did more harm to herself than to the brawny man, however, as a piercing pain shot through her hand like lightning, trailing up her arm and to her elbow. She did her best to ignore it, but found it difficult to keep up her attack. As she swiped with her left hand, the general caught her fist in his large palm and twisted it backwards behind her back. The pain caused Katara to twist but it only caused a sharp pain to spread through her shoulder. She struggled to break free, but all he had to do was push up and the pain became too unbearable to fight against. Once she stilled he pulled her close and put an enflamed fist to her face for the second time that day.

"You _must_ have a death wish, girl. It's a shame no one taught you how to land a proper punch, or that could have actually done some damage." The fire subsided and he reached over and grasped her throbbing hand in a steel grip. Katara screamed in pain and it brought a satisfied smirk to his face.

He didn't let go as she expected him to, and hot tears burned at her eyes.

"P-please! Stop!"

"Are you done fighting with me?" He asked, squeezing tighter. She let out another piercing scream.

"YES!" She agreed desperately and finally, he released his grip. Her hand fell limply to her stomach, throbbing so intensely she felt her head swim in discomfort. His hand went to grab a fistful of her thick locks of hair and he jerked her back and pulled her out of the cell, her arm still cranked behind her back.

He guided her toughly through darkened corridors of the ship, the layout not unlike the ship she and her ally's had attained. They finally reached a thick metal door with a tiny window, barely reaching the top of Katara's head, but that sat at perfect eye level with the man. He released the grip he had on her hair and pulled the solid object open, pushing Katara onto the floor in a pitch-black room.

She gingerly grabbed her injured hand as the man lit a few wall sconces throughout the room. When Katara could see, she was horrified to see chains running along the wall and no windows in sight. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pushed – she realized her slender neck fit perfectly in his beat-like hand, and she wondered quickly if it would be as easy as squeezing his hand to snap it. But seeing the chains brought a new fear to Katara and she once again fought, not wanting to be constrained in such a demeaning way.

His patience finally running out, the commander reeled his arm back and thrust his fist forward. His harsh knuckles connected with Katara's jaw, unlike her own unsuccessful one, and the last thing she saw before her vision failed her was the ground as her legs gave out under her.

* * *

Sokka stood unmoving, looking at the now empty sea before him before unleashing his fury on the deck, punching the metal surface so hard his knuckles burst with blood. He grasped at his head, forcing himself to calm down, his face moist with tears as he turned and knelt next to his father. The other warriors were already tending to him, slowly turning him so they could pick him up and take him below deck.

"He'll be fine – he's just got a bump to the head. We'll take him below deck and wait for him to wake." One man informed him before putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder, who was staring blankly down at his father. "I'm sorry about Katara, Sokka. She saved your father's life – and all of ours. We will rescue her, I promise you that."

Sokka nodded and watched as they gingerly lifted Hakoda into their arms and carried him below deck. Toph approached carefully, putting her hand on Sokka's back in comfort but he turned away angrily.

"We have to find Aang – then we'll figure out how to rescue Katara."

Sokka was suddenly furious at the young monk for taking off – he could had done something if he had been there, screw staying hidden if it meant saving Katara. He was angry that he now had to find the airbender before he could even begin to worry about getting his sister back. He was angry because he knew at this point in the war, the Avatar's life was worth more than hers.


End file.
